Cuddles
Cuddles is a character from Happy Tree Friends. He is a reckless bunny who wears pink bunny slippers. Cuddles is the deuteragonist of Battle of the Multiverse series. Role in Series Cuddles is the deuteragonist of the Battle of the Multiverse series and is a friend to SpongeBob. He is just as popular as SpongeBob, appearing in advertisements, fan art and production art. Cuddles is just like his canon appearances; On one hand, he can be dangerously mischievous and a fun lover. Both of these characteristics have led to the death of both himself and other characters (Flaky being usually who tries to warn him). On the other hand, he is usually lovable, optimistic, friendly, sweet and caring, making his personality more complex than the others. Cuddles’ have died in multiple ways and has been a victim to almost every character. Fliqpy and SpongeBob tends to be his common killer. Cuddles has killed other character before such as Kirby. Cuddles has dies in almost every episode. He has survived Give me that Flippin' love, Don't Toy Around, The Legendary Spatula, Mother’s Day Battle, Crabby Mascot, Beach Party and Merry Christmas! Appearances Featuring Roles * Give me that Flippin' love Appearance Roles * Don't Toy Around Occupations * Donation Collector - Merry Christmas! Deaths Seen on Youtube * Sonic got Hacked: Gets sliced by a cardboard poster * You Broke our Business: Gets impaled by a piece of wood. * It’s an Alaskan Bull Worm!: Gets caught in the explosion of poison * Magic Star: Gets his body compressed into a magic hat * Stay on Way: Gets run over by a roller coaster * A Lumpy way to the Hospital: Chokes on Eggman’s heart * Faster Than a Speedy Bullet: Gets shot through the chest by a bullet * Can You Find The Easter Egg: Cuddles is seen with half of his body missing along with having his face sliced off. * Mother Day’s Battle: Gets murdered by Fliqpy * A start of a new Season: Gets his head burned off by a chunk of lava. * Circus Hircus: Gets decapitated and has his head burned. * Summer is Heated: Gets a hole burned into his head by the Angry Sun * The Best Episode: Gets dropped into a small hole where the force of the fall shatters his body. * Kirby Hardcore: falls to the floor and splatter. * Flippy the Bus Driver: Cuddles is killed by Fliqpy. * A Jolly Fellow Returns: Gets burned by lava * Kirby’s quest.... TO KILL!: Gets strangled by Fliqpy * Happy Halloween: Gets his eyeballs burst out of his head. * Kirby and Sniffles: Gets blown up by dynamite. * DoodleBob’s Revenge: Gets his head pounded in by DoodleBob * Lick Anto Enjoy: Melts in the heat of Sniffles’ giant magnifying glass * Homer not, I don't mind: Gets hit in the stomach by a basketball, slicing him only leaving his intestines intact * Oh Yeah, Mr. Krabs: The Full Anime: Gets caught in the explosion of the Krusty Krab * Love Bite: Bloody Love: Gets sliced by a frisbee. Quotes *''"Dagnabbit SpongeBob! The Carnival is closed! What are we gonna do?"'' ~A start of a new season. Number of Kills Episodes Survived by Seasons Character Info * Cuddles‘ article in the Happy Tree Friends Wiki Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Bunny Category:Characters who Rarely Survives Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Characters who debuted in Web Series Category:Characters who dies in their series Category:Adult Show Characters Category:Protagonists